forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Darkwynters/2013 archive
Dido -> Ditto I think this is the word you are intending to use. The other one is a Greek goddess or something ;) —Moviesign (talk) 14:55, January 2, 2013 (UTC) :HAHA!!! Thanks for noticing :) Darkwynters (talk) 18:32, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Selu'taar Thanks I received a message about the page and it's less than flattering format a few minutes ago and was in the process of citing my work first and then was going to move on to the aesthetics of the page. However I fairly new to Wikia in general and my knowledge of the script it uses is limited. However I used to build a few websites and taught myself HTML to I know what to look for and am a moster of the copy, paste, and change technique. Thanks for the help by the way. I was actually in the middle of editing when you were, kind of funny actually. BTW Selu'taar is the elven Word for High Mage, trying to find the code to link or redirect to the existing page while keeping the text. Houseofrevelry (talk) 19:55, January 11, 2013 (UTC) I saw the redirect, yep very easy. And I checked your dictionary and Selu'taar is the second word in the "s" section. And I can't remember what source book that comes from at the moment, I will do some research and get back to you. --Houseofrevelry (talk) 23:17, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Trio Nefarious The three don't really have enough info to truly flesh out a page, i was actually think the Ampuliter page that is up could be a redirect to this. I could put up important battle but that would basically be taking to much from the cource book in my opinion.Houseofrevelry (talk) 1:25, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for your assistance with the Passepout page earlier. I don't understand for the life of me why I didn't go ahead and check out the forum before starting that. I don't usually act like a newb even when I am one lol. Now that I understand the formatting better (which was the problem) I'll do betta' and will be adding to his page this evening. Also found some updating I could do on a couple of other characters which I seen once I'm certain about the formatting.Misawamark (talk) 23:04, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :No prob... I like smallfolk characters, so great addition :) Darkwynters (talk) 23:10, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Pretty edits You make things so much more pretty than I do. My edits are ugly and ungraceful, like an ettin. :P Also... why did this go in References? Wanderscribe (talk) 19:03, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :Ahhh, Wander, your edits are pretty too, like a pretty ettin :) I always have the Ref line at the bottom of my talk pages... Darkwynters (talk) 19:08, February 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Aww, Dark says I make pretty ettins. :D /blush Wanderscribe (talk) Tips for the Noob Hey Darkwynters, thanks for the helpful hints and tips here and there. I appreciate it. The last being the stub fix. Ok, no prob. I had seen several other pages with the stub under the Summary like that, so I assumed that was how it is done when you don't have anything to add yet to that section yet. I guess I should look to an official source for proper editing eh? :) Thanks again, Kramer.Kramer0283 (talk) 20:44, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Deep Wastes Refurbishment :) I love all the tidying up you've done with the Deep Wastes articles, I've been slowly trying to redo them as I find more bits of lore to add, but your heroic sweep is brilliant. Good work Mr Admin.--Eli the Tanner (talk) 18:58, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks!!! Awesome work on the Maerimydra page, BTW :) Darkwynters (talk) 19:31, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Infoboxes Hey DW, there are about 160 of those pages for Category:Gems and then another 40 or so for Category:Shells and Category:hardstones. I think the infoboxes make the pages look like they fit in with everything else, but that's a lot of work. If you feel up to it, go for it :) I've just been too busy to edit much lately, but I'm still here.—Moviesign (talk) 19:24, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :Sweet!!! Movie, I just did not want to walk on ye toes :) Darkwynters (talk) 19:39, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Ban 'Em I'm not sure if you can do this but is it possible to ban the IP address of the moron who was deleting content today? Thanks Boo Too - "Go for the eyes!" (talk) 00:47, May 9, 2013 (UTC) :Boo... I have blocked Unknown Troll User for a week... I will write to admins BadCat and Cronje, plus high admin FW to see if longer is necessary... thanks for battling of this filthy troll :) Good work, Ser Boo!!! Darkwynters (talk) 00:57, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for taking care of this. Boo Too - "Go for the eyes!" (talk) 01:00, May 9, 2013 (UTC) :No prob, Boo... I hate bullies :) Darkwynters (talk) 01:11, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Page numbers Hi, Darkwynters. Thanks for all the corrections. I am considering them as best as possible in my new entries. The main reason I am not adding page numbers is because I am reading the book in e-book format and even if it was taken from the 1989 edition, the pages do not coincide. If there is any way I can correct this, please let me know. Greetings. Mortaned (talk) 17:31, May 12, 2013 (UTC) :I created a Darkwalker on Moonshae kindle template :) Darkwynters (talk) 18:21, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Non-humanoid characters Hi, Darkwynters. I have a question regarding the creatures that appear in the novel and that are listed in the characters section, such as Sable the falcon, Avalon the horse, Kamerynn the unicorn and Newt the faery dragon (which, by the way, would need a disambiguation from the creature newt). Should they also be considered as characters? Mortaned (talk) 01:56, May 13, 2013 (UTC) :Mort, yup... when an animal gets a name, it becomes a character of sorts :) Check out, Tristan's moorhound, Canthus or Florin's horse Firefoam :) Darkwynters (talk) 02:02, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Code/template changes Hey DW. I noticed some odd changes to template codes in your recent edits. Take a look at The Jaded Unicorn and Happy Hippocampus. The templates have been exchanged for their raw code. Did you do that, or is Wikia doing something funky? — BadCatMan (talk) 07:32, May 16, 2013 (UTC) :hmmm, nope I just copied the Building infobox... no wait, I just added those cats without even opening the page... so I have no idea what happened??? I seem to have fixed the issue... Thanks, BadCat :) Darkwynters (talk) 16:40, May 16, 2013 (UTC) :Hmm, it looks like you were cursed that day. I've fixed up the rest of the buggy edits. — BadCatMan (talk) 08:54, May 18, 2013 (UTC) ::And now it looks like I've caught it. D: — BadCatMan (talk) 09:36, May 18, 2013 (UTC) (Well, that worked.) 10,000 edits!! 2 edits away, choose your next ones carefully. Brilliant work Darkwynters to get so many. --Eli the Tanner (talk) 22:40, May 20, 2013 (UTC) :Eli, hmmm, I had not noticed I was so close... hehe... of course most of my edits are just organization and cleaning... okay, extreme organization. Thanks for the kind words :) Darkwynters (talk) 04:02, May 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Congrats on 10K! Boo Too - "Go for the eyes!" (talk) 22:49, May 21, 2013 (UTC) :Boo, thanks :) Great work on the Ravens Bluff and Luskan characters!!! Darkwynters (talk) 22:54, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Wood to forest Thanks for the wood->forest category merge. Sorry if I came off like a whiny jerk! I honestly wasn't sure if maybe there was a valid distinction. :) Wanderscribe (talk) 19:28, May 25, 2013 (UTC) :No prob, Wander :) Darkwynters (talk) 05:02, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Request About a year ago for a brief period of time, it was possible to see pages ranked by page view. I assume this was a mistake by some mega wiki administrator far up the line since this ability was removed within a few weeks. Would it be possible to add the ability to see page views to the "Top Content" section of this wiki? I think it would be interesting to see if anyone is actually reading the content. Thanks Boo Too - "Go for the eyes!" (talk) 16:20, May 27, 2013 (UTC) :Hmmm, well... on the admin page there is a general view section under "Quick stats" where the wiki has received 64.7K views... today... and 419.3K views in the last seven days... W...O...W... but as for finding a page view... not sure... maybe admins BadCat or Cronje might know:) Darkwynters (talk) 19:57, May 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Dam, I didn't realize we had that kind of traffic. I don't know if my idea is even possible. Like I said I think it was an uber admin error that made page views visible to anyone. Thanks. Boo Too - "Go for the eyes!" (talk) 20:04, May 27, 2013 (UTC) I remember that. Most changes are made by Wikia management, and nothing to do us with us lowly FRW admins. There's so many options and pages and different skins that give different options and pages that it was hard to find again. But I think I've got it. Try or and click "Most visited". Please let me know if it works and what skin you are using, thanks. That gives the 25 most visited pages. Unsurprisingly, Drizzt Do'Urden is number 1, following by Spellplague. — BadCatMan (talk) 03:10, May 28, 2013 (UTC) :Interesting... thanks, BadCat :) Darkwynters (talk) 03:46, May 28, 2013 (UTC) New Categories 'n Stuff Hey DW, I got bitten by the wiki bug this weekend and as a result of putting a category in the Spell template we suddenly have almost 400 new spells in that category. I also created a bunch of new cats for organizing the 4th edition "powers" or whatever they are called (Category:Disciplines, Category:Evocations, Category:Exploits, Category:Hexes and Category:Prayers). You might want to look over what I did and sanity check it. Hopefully this will help get things in at least the basic categories without further user effort.—Moviesign (talk) 22:10, June 30, 2013 (UTC) :Excellent Movie... I will have a look... I am a bit rusty on 4th edition... well, since I have never played it, that is an understatement :) I do have a few 4e books and will have a look!!! - Darkwynters (talk) 17:31, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't have any 4th ed. sources except for what I've been able to download. I just wanted to get those templates in shape so they could be used by new users visiting our fair wiki. It was a learning experience as well. If you ever have trouble keeping examples and documents out of the categories, I now know the behind-the-scenes stuff to make it work.—Moviesign (talk) 20:05, July 1, 2013 (UTC) :Cool... yeah High admin FW yelled at me a few times before I understood the categories... great work and good organization :) - Darkwynters (talk) 20:10, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Spell Categories Hey DW, I thought we were not going to make level-based categories that were not also edition-based, like Category:1st-level wizard spells (2e) is ok, but not Category:1st-level spells, because levels between editions, especially 4th edition, are not really comparable. Look at Mass cure light wounds for example. Fourth edition is level 10, 3rd edition is level 5. Right? or am I missing something? —Moviesign (talk) 17:30, September 7, 2013 (UTC) :Movie, hmmm... yeah I was just messing around today... okay... so Category:1st-level wizard spells (2e) links to Category:Wizard spells (2e)... which links to Category:Wizard spells and Category:2nd edition spells... which both link to Category:Spells through Category:Spells by class and Category:Spells by edition, so only the editions have levels... thoughts? - Darkwynters (talk) 04:37, September 8, 2013 (UTC) ::Hmmm is right. Okay, as long as Category:Wizard spells just contains Category:Wizard spells (2e), Category:Wizard spells (3e), and Category:Wizard spells (4e) as sub-categories, then I think we are good. Would you want to put Category:Magic-user spells (1e) in there too? —Moviesign (talk) 04:04, September 8, 2013 (UTC) :Movie... I agree... this organization is simplier and easier :) - Darkwynters (talk) 04:37, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Matt Forbeck just wondering why he doesn't have a page anymore as he is #71 on most linked (359 links)?Doonval ti bekk'har (talk) 20:45, September 13, 2013 (UTC) :Doon, the Matt Forbeck page was empty... feel free to create a new page and add details :) - Darkwynters (talk) 00:29, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Getting my feet wet Good day, Just getting my feet wet before taking a healthy swim. ;) Dark Diviners page does contain much on the books, hoping to research more on the actual wizards. Pages for the books also looming in my mind for their own page. Regards, Esm3x (talk) 22:14, October 19, 2013 (UTC) :So far you are doing a great job. If you are speaking of specific pages from the books, they could just go under the pages: Book of the Black and Leaves of One Night. - Darkwynters (talk) 22:45, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Inter-wiki bantering I am the guy who let the message to Pinguinus. I know I shouldn't do it here,but I was banned from that wiki,and there is no way to contact him now. MasterCharmander13 (talk) 17:30, December 31, 2013 (UTC) :MC13, I understand, but next time, please use the appropriate wiki to talk about such matters... thank you :) - Darkwynters (talk) 17:43, December 31, 2013 (UTC) By source Happy new year! You have deleted the "inhabitants by source" categories. Would you tell me why you think they are not useful? Thanks! Daranios (talk) 12:16, January 1, 2014 (UTC) References